SBFW Networks and TV Channels
SBFW Networks and TV Channels '''is the 1st episode of That SBFW. In the episode, SBCA creates a poll/survey and users can pick their favorite channels. Until,a new user gets into a fight with another. Transcript * SBCA:(making blog) Ok, just need to add this, DONE! * (Theme song plays) * Carny:SBCA is creating a survey to tell which TV Networks and Channels on the wiki are the most known and/or most popular among users. Please comment down below ALL the TV Networks and Channels you have heard of, like, or read spin-offs from. Example: Channel A, Channel B, Channel C. You may select up to THREE channels only, thank you! *SBCA:Luis TV Fox Kids Jasbre TV *Tanner:Jasbre TV, Fox Kids, Luis TV (Wow, I want over my channel) *FallenPower:Fox Kids, Luis TV, Temmie Central *Jasbre:Fox Kids, Luis TV, Jasbre TV *SwitchPlanters:Hi I only returned now so there have the only channels I recall. Fox Kids, Temmie Central, Luis TV *Slapbox:Luis TV, Jasbre TV, Fallen Falcon TV **Tanner:I wanna teach you a lesson mate, Luis TV, Fox Kids, and Jasbre TV are the Top 3. Below them are Temmie Central, NickToons TV, Fanon Sponge Network, etc **Slapbox:Have you not read the blog post? It clearly stated "Please comment down below ALL the TV Networks and Channels you have heard of, like, or read spin-offs from." And Those three are which the networks I like. Plus, its a survey. There are no right or wrong answers, so please stop being a dick saying "I wanna teach you a lesson" like I did something wrong. I've been told this is a nice community but your making the place look bad. Smh. **Tanner: 1. I was trying to teach you a lesson. Its common fact. 2. No swearing. Unless your callimg someone a damn fool. Also,frick you. (Puts on the scrub meme"). **Slapbox: 1. It's not common fact, it's subjective. But if your talking about popularity, then yes. But you '''completely avoided what I was saying. It clearly stated all the networks you heard of or LIKE. 2. Since when do you consider "dick" a swear word? If this wiki allows the multiple uses of "fuck", then why are you so offended by dick. 3. "Also,frick you"--have you ever heard about the space bar? Also, "frick you"? Lol, how old are you. 4. If you think sending a picture of the word scrub will threaten me in any way, you're clearly not old enough to be on this website. **FallenPower:He is 11, really. **Jasbre:Now kids, act civilized, we have computers! **Tanner:That we use to hide our pretty faces, unlike EB. **SpongeBot: eb's a youtuber lol **Bong:Yo, dont worry about Tanner(/Pluto) man he's here to be a bit of a meme at this point. Don't take anything he says seriously or try to have a normal conversation with him. He'll call you a scrub and dip. **SBCA:he always does. I don't know why wikia hasn't globalled him again **Tanner:I was trying to tell him what are the top 3. Hell, even you know what they are now (after Temmie retired)! **SBCA:>I was trying to teach you a lesson, >I wanna teach you a lesson. What lesson does he gain from you stating your personal top three? **Tanner:(in real life) (shrugs) *(anyways) *Garrett:Temmie Central (read, like), Jasbre TV (like), Luis TV (like), Toon Disney (or whatever Pluto's channel is) (heard of), Fox Kids (like) *SBCA:current tally as of march 21st, 2018: 1. Luis TV (7), 2. Fox Kids (6), 3. Jasbre TV (5), 4. Temmie Central (3), 6. Fallen Falcon TV (1) 7. NickToons TV (1) *Jasbre:Luis TV = Nickelodeon, Fox Kids = Disney Channel, Jasbre TV = Fox (Animated Portion)/TBS/Adult Swim *Matchy:Jasbre TV (liked), Fox Kids (like, it has a animal in the name), Temmie Central (tem wants cukie) *Golfpecks:Banana Studio (like), Jasbre TV (like), Luis TV (like) The End Trivia *Like every other episode will be in this series, this is based on real life. *I can't add pictures or greentext so, I'll put a gallery. Category:InternetExploring Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes